


Spilled Milk - The Sequel|覆水难收·中

by VincentMeow



Series: Spilled Milk|覆水难收 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Dirty Talk, Fisting, Humiliation, Large Insertion, M/M, Manipulation, Restraints, mind-break, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeow/pseuds/VincentMeow
Summary: Stiles想要忘掉这整件事情。但是他做不到。





	Spilled Milk - The Sequel|覆水难收·中

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spilled Milk - The Sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315800) by [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie). 



> 译者说明：  
> 这是一篇描写人物崩坏的文章，包含其他人物对主角有意的控制，诱导，及身体改造。这是一篇写给有特定爱好者的小说，作者和译者都不原谅在现实世界中的这种行为。  
> 译者不建议以下人群阅读：1.Stiles人物粉。这篇文只有Hurt没有Comfort，且三篇文章程度不断恶化；2.未曾接触过此类文章的读者。不是所有人都能享受血腥色情，请不要轻易试水，也不要用本文检测自己的承受能力；3.对本文任何tag触雷的读者。不要打开标了“内有死鸟，请勿食用”的袋子。  
> 标签：拳交，心理崩坏，束具，脏话，操纵，羞辱，肛门大开，巨物插入
> 
> 作者注：文章附有性玩具图片的链接(NSFW)，请自行点击!

Stiles想要忘掉这整件事情。但是他做不到。

 

他会梦见当时的场景，梦见他是如何把那些该死的珠子排出来，那么大，那么大，他几乎以为自己要死掉了。还有Deaton，把四根手指插入他的身体——脸上一副几乎是漠不关心的神情，就好像一切都无关紧要——来检查是不是所有珠子都排出来了。以及Peter，这人全程把他死死按住，随后把他操了一通。

 

显然，狼人和狼一样，阴茎底部长有结。那个时候，Stiles不觉得有多难受，他的肛门严重松弛，几乎感觉不到身体被撑开——而且当时还有其他事情，Deaton正把阴茎往他的喉咙里送。

 

他想重头再来，想回到过去，做出不同的决定......但是。

 

几天以来，他的屁股都好像......合不上。他洗澡的时候经常不由得伸手去摸一下，来确认他的感觉是不是真的，但是它真的已经恢复正常了。原先的酸痛过去之后，就没有那么难受了，但是总有一阵虚幻的触感挥之不去。就像Deaton和Peter的眼睛。每当他和狼群在一起时，他们两人至少有一个在他附近徘徊。

 

他始终觉得那两个人在观察他，这样子他什么都做不了。他快要被逼疯了。自从......梦淫妖事件过去已经有一周了，但他还是不敢自慰，他害怕脑海里会随之浮现出某段回忆，他害怕自己不会因此萎掉，而是会更加兴奋。

 

他又开始提心吊胆了。有次狼群集会之后，他的吉普车打不着火，只能步行回家。Peter的车在他身边减速。他毫不惊讶。

 

副驾驶车门打开了，他停下脚步，不敢轻举妄动。

 

“进来，我们有地方要去。”Peter笑着对他说道。

 

“我......”他忍不住咽了口唾液，他的喉咙好干。“我不想去。”

 

那狼人笑了，声音在空旷的街道上回响。

 

“噢天啊。你是在骗人吧，”他说道，还在小声笑着，好像这是他听过的最好的笑话。Stiles开始发抖。骗人？他......他不知道。

 

Peter笑得太厉害，他先擦了擦眼睛然后才开始说话。

 

“上车吧，你这撒谎的婊子，”他命令道......而Stiles......他的身体不由自主地动了，坐进座位，关上车门。

 

***

 

他们去了兽医诊所。

 

门是锁着的。Peter在他的手机上点了几下，过了一会Deaton开门让他们进去。他甚至没有看Stiles一眼。

 

他原以为自己会被带到一间诊疗室，但他们却向诊所的内部走去，下了一段楼梯。Stiles不记得之前见过这扇门，他非常肯定就连Scott也不知道这栋建筑下面有间地下室。

 

兽医在前面带路，他们在后面跟着。走路的时候，Peter漫不经心地抓住了Stiles的臀部，Stiles被这突如其来的触碰吓了一跳，但是Peter没有做出任何回应。

 

“我们把珍珠卖了。真无法想象人们愿意为这东西花这么多钱。还记得最小的那颗吗？大概有一颗台球那么大的，”Peter解释道，用手捏了捏他的屁股。Stiles打了个寒颤。

 

“它卖了一万两千美元。而其他的......这么说吧，我们很长一段时间都不用担心钱的问题了。实际上，我昨天还在跟Alan说，给你再找一只梦淫妖，你知道吗，因为上一只是Scott弄来的。”Peter轻描淡写地说道。

 

Stiles的呼吸僵住了。这是不是意味着......一切都是计划好的？不，不。不可能。

 

“但是现在我们觉得最好还是保持低调，”他毫不疑迟地补充道。“无论如何，我们说过要给你礼物。”

 

最后，Alan打开了地下室的一扇门。走廊的灯光太昏暗了，Stiles被突如其来的强光照得眼前一片昏花，等他重新睁开眼睛，他听到身后上锁的咔哒声。

 

“我已经给你父亲发了短信，说你今晚要去处理一些超自然事务。他明天要连上两次轮班，所以我们有足够的时间，”兽医说道，这是他今天第一次开口说话。

 

Stiles几乎没有听到他说了什么，他睁大双眼，他不知道屋子中间的台子是做什么用的。

 

这是一张很短的金属诊疗台，很像诊所里的那些，高度可调，但是这个装了一些......附加装置。它一端立着一根金属棒，顶端连着一只金属项圈。就像一台颈手枷。然后，还有一只皮革覆盖的胸托——又窄又短——和四只金属镣铐——很可能是用来束缚手腕和脚踝的。

 

看起来非常吓人。

 

Peter走到他身后，把下巴搭在他肩上。

 

“你喜欢吗？这东西可以完美地控制住那些没规矩不知好歹的小婊子，”他低声说道，一只手在Stiles身上到处抚摸，最后捏住了他的阴茎。

 

糟糕。糟糕，他硬了起来。而且没能逃脱Peter的注意。

 

“哦？所以说你真的很喜欢！Alan，他喜欢！你能相信吗？”

 

兽医正忙着在一辆金属推车周围准备什么东西，他头也没抬就回答了。

 

“是啊，我想已经很明显了，我们的小荡妇比我们两个加起来还要变态，”他若无其事地说道。“现在把他的衣服脱了，放到桌子上。”

 

Peter哼唱着，他的手指已经开始解开男孩的衣服了。Stiles呆呆地站在那里，因为恐惧和困惑不住地发抖，任一切发生。

 

事实上，当他意识到自己已经赤身裸体的时候，他的确挣扎了，但Peter掐住他的喉咙，用力挤压，直到他因缺氧而浑身乏力。

 

“唉呀呀。不听话的婊子没资格喘气。你想喘气吗，Stiles？”

 

他在脖颈能活动的范围拼命点头，随后狼人放开了他的喉咙，毫不费力地抬起他的身体，把他放到了台子上。

 

只花了两分钟，所有的挂锁都已经锁好了。

 

他全身都在发抖，但他根本无法动弹。胸托和金属项圈的高度恰到好处，让他根本用不上力来挣脱，只能完全静止不动。为了确保万无一失，Peter抽出他自己的腰带，把它扣在Stiles的躯干上，就在胸大肌下方，勒得很紧，限制住他的呼吸。

 

“都好了，”他说道，对自己手工技术很是满意。

 

“我不敢苟同，”Deaton说道，他走了过来。他拿着......我的天啊，[那是什么东西](http://www.extremerestraints.com/images/ad813aa.jpg)？

 

Peter高兴得几乎跳了起来。

 

他绕过桌子，进入Stiles的视线——Stiles现在被牢牢束缚，无法转头，只能平视前方。

 

“Stiles，你知道，上次之后，我们意识到我们一直忽略了你的某个身体部位。真是遗憾。不过，别担心，我们会用这些漂亮的小东西来弥补你。”

 

兽医走近了，Stiles紧张了起来。他能感觉到有什么冰冷的东西贴在他乳周的皮肤上——可能是这个装置的外框——随后夹子夹住了他的乳头，他疼得眼前发白。太疼了，他忍不住喊了出来。他希望这一切很快就能结束，但是不知怎么地，他的身体还没来及适应这种牵拉感，疼痛就变得更加强烈了。

 

当他睁开眼睛，Peter正朝他微笑。

 

“这是乳头拉伸器，”他告诉Stiles。“如果经常使用，就会有永久性的效果。”

 

“不，不，不要......天啊，求你了，”Stiles低声说道。他又大叫起来，因为Deaton在他另一边的乳头上重复了这个过程。

 

Peter扇了他一耳光。

 

“好了，首先。我们都知道你是个变态的小骚货，产个卵都能硬起来。我今晚不想听到你再说‘不’。明白吗？”

 

Stiles呆呆地看着他，试图忽略他胸口的疼痛，留出思考的力气。这巨大的金属装置很重，胸托又太窄了，它们挂在胸托的两侧，完全悬空。

 

Peter等得不耐烦了，又扇了他一耳光，这次打得更狠。

 

“明——明白，”他终于勉强开口答道。

 

“很好。现在，第二点。我觉得现在已经公认了，你很幸运，我们居然愿意在你身上浪费时间。我的意思是，唯一对你感兴趣的生物是只拿钱办事的妖怪，我的天呐......”

 

Stiles能感觉到他的眼睛里充满了泪水，但是他的阴茎却开始抽搐，在他分开的腿间慢慢充血膨胀。

 

“......这就是说我们应该得到一些尊重。从今以后，你要管我叫阿尔法，管Alan叫主人。清楚了吗？”

 

“清楚，”他小声说道，没想到又挨了一下。他的耳朵嗡嗡作响。

 

Deaton恼怒地叹了口气。

 

“亲爱的主啊，你真是个愚蠢的婊子。我刚才说什么了？”Peter翻了个白眼问道。

 

Stiles舔了舔嘴唇，他头晕目眩，但他不确定这是因为挨打导致的，还是其他原因。

 

“清楚，阿尔法。”

 

“这才是我喜欢听的，”Peter笑着说道。Stiles感觉自己不再那么紧张了。

 

***

 

Stiles一直在哭，完全止不住。

 

他呼吸困难，不仅仅是因为他在抽泣，上气不接下气。Deaton把他的阴茎插进了他的喉咙，懒洋洋地抽插着。Stiles希望自己能把嘴闭上，或者稍微活动一下下巴，但他的嘴被蜘蛛口塞扩开，根本合不上。

 

世界只剩下疼痛。

 

但是最难忍的是Peter，他把拳头整个塞进Stiles的肛门，不断缓缓捅入，再拔出来。

 

当那狼人终于把手抽出来时，Stiles的眼睛几乎翻进了颅骨。他乱了之前呼吸的节奏，在Deaton把阴茎抽出来的片刻忘了吸气，很快，他的视野里出现了一些灰色的斑点。

 

“终于啊，这家伙终于有个样子了，这才像样。”Peter说道。他双手各伸两根手指，伸入他的肛门，把洞口拉开。Stiles感觉到空气进入他的肠壁，他的脸上又流下一行泪水。

 

“啊，真漂亮。来吧，Alan，过来看看。这么淫荡，张得这么大的洞，真是少见。”他说道。Deaton叹了口气，完全抽了出来。他的阴茎顶端挂着一条粗粗的唾液，另一头连在Stiles的嘴唇上。

 

“我忙着呢，”那兽医不满道，但他还是绕着台子走到了后面。

 

Stiles的阴茎痉挛了一下，他意识到那两人都在看着他。

 

看进他的体内。

 

Peter把他放开了，但他能感觉到，无论他怎么努力，他都没法把肛门完全闭合上。

 

“你觉得怎么样？”Peter问道，他的声音带着明显的自豪。

 

“嗯，一方面，至少现在他头尾都像一只猪了[这里可能有两个意思。1.被烤钎从头插到尾的烤猪，烤制结束，钎子拔掉之后会留下深洞。2.指经历了毫无保留野蛮的的性交的人]，”兽医漫不经心地说道，就好像是在检查一只动物。“另一方面，我希望你意识到，你把他弄得太松，你以后根本玩不痛快了。即使你的结胀起来也是一样。”

 

“糟糕......等等，让我看看，”Peter说道，他话刚说出口，就把拳头又放了过去，湿漉漉地往里挤。Stiles高声哀叫。唾液顺着他的下颚往下流淌。

 

“闭嘴，你个恶心的小婊子，”狼人对他说道，这时他的手突然塞了进来。他不停地推，胳膊也伸了进去，几乎碰到了胳膊肘。很疼，但是不像头一个小时那样难以忍受。

 

“该死，你说对了。这么松垮的东西，就算是来匹马也撑不起来，”Peter说道，迅速地抽了出来，毫不在意他把Stiles刺激得发出呻吟，愉悦......不，痛苦的呻吟。又有一滴前液滴在台子上。Stiles身下应该已经流了一滩液体。

 

有手在抚摸他，分开他的屁股，以便看得更清楚，把更多的润滑油涂到他的穴口。

 

Stiles听到Deaton的哼声，同时听到他在吐唾沫，唾液落在他的肛门边缘。

 

“真恶心，”他最终说道。“我不会把他的嘴给你用，你会把那边一起毁了。”

 

Stiles剧烈颤抖，连颈手枷也跟着摇晃起来，嘎嘎作响。

 

Alan再次出现在他面前，一气呵成地把阴茎塞入他的嘴里，插进他的喉咙。他开始条件反射地呕吐。那人毫不在乎，直接开始抽插，动作缓慢悠闲。

 

Stiles听到Peter在四处走动。

 

“嘿，我能借这把尺子用用吗？”那狼人问道。Deaton可能点头了。Stiles没有看到，他的眼睛早就闭上了。

 

就如他所畏惧的那样，片刻之后，Peter分开他的屁股，然后......

 

他全身一阵剧痛，猛烈鲜明，尺子不偏不倚地打在他的洞上，狠狠地扇到那圈早已过于敏感的肌肉。Stiles哭叫着，他对此无能为力，无法阻止这一切的发生。

 

也无法阻止他的阴茎抽动着做出反应。

 

Peter没有停手，他打得又快又残忍，几分钟后，Stiles的整个世界就缩小到了他的屁股，他的入口——那块肌肉在抽搐在扭曲，试图在永无止境的疼痛下缩起来，但是没有用。

 

当那狼人终于停下来时，他如释重负地抽泣起来。他的洞感觉就像是着火了。

 

“好吧。根本没用。我说，它又红又肿，看起来像是有支军队在里面开了个派对，但它还是张得这么大。”

 

他几乎是爱怜地拍了拍Stiles的屁股。

 

“我觉得以后没有人愿意和你性交了。一看到这个又松又丑的洞，他们都能吓得跑到山上去。我想我们得多付点钱给下一只梦淫妖，”他说道。

 

现在Deaton的腰胯动得更快了，每次插入，他的阴囊都会打中Stiles的下巴。兽医抓住他的头发，让他抬头直视他的眼睛。

 

“说的没错。你还没看到，但是......我对人体还是略知一二，你以前称之为肛门的那个脏兮兮的洞？它会一直保持那副样子。我想我们得开始考虑如何避免你拉在裤子上......”

 

那人滔滔不绝地说着，动作也越来越快。Stiles在抽泣。

 

他不想一直保持那样......天啊......天啊......他的阴茎一直在不停地抽动，怎么都停不下来。

 

Deaton现在正在狠狠地操他，Stiles只好听天由命地等那人把精液射进他的喉咙里。但那人却在最后一刻抽了出来，用拇指把Stiles的鼻尖顶起来，把阴茎的头部抵在鼻子下面。他试图挣扎躲开，但他根本无处可躲，精液射进了他的鼻腔，把他呛住。

 

等兽医完事了，有精液从他的鼻孔流出来，他喉咙深处也有精液在往下流淌。这种感觉很怪异。他感到很怪异。

 

Deaton从口袋里掏出手机，拍了张照片。

 

Peter走到他们面前，一看见Stiles的脸就放声大笑了起来。

 

“哦，真难得，”他平静下来，解开口塞之后说道。Stiles的下巴挂着，他的肌肉太疲倦了，连合上嘴的力气都没有。

 

“看看你这幅样子！就像是个饥渴的婊子，真是原形毕露......”

 

他可能还打算继续说些什么，但是主人找到了他想要的东西。Stiles糊涂了。不，那是Deaton。Deaton找到了他想要的东西。

 

“给，他的另一个洞可能会好用一点，”他说道。Peter轻声笑了，把这东西拿给Stiles看。

 

“看见了吗？这是一个飞机杯。我会把它塞到你的屁股里，说不定就能足够紧，让我爽爽。但是首先，舔，给它的这一圈服务一下。”

 

Stiles睁大眼睛盯着这个性玩具，它的形状就像是马的肛门。

 

他盯得太久了，Peter打了他一巴掌，打得非常狠。

 

“来吧，快点开始。如果你这么感兴趣，我相信我能安排一下，让你舔到货真价实的这个东西。”

 

Stiles紧张地咽了口唾液，随后顺从地开始舔这个马肛门。主人的阴茎在他舌头上摩擦了那么久，他的舌头发麻了。

 

他很努力，但几分钟后Peter恼怒地叹了口气，把它拿开了。

 

“你真没用，”他说道，离开前在Stiles脸上吐了口唾沫。他的口水黏在Stiles的睫毛上，顺着脸往下流淌。Stiles其实不是很在意......

 

Deaton走到他身边，弯腰去看他的乳头。Stiles几乎忘记了那里，但此时主人正在拨弄他被拉伸的皮肉，疼痛再次加剧。

 

Stiles能听到阿尔法......不。不，不是，不是的，是Peter。Peter在那性玩具上挤了一些润滑液，然后很快就把它推进了他的身体。其实并不是很难受，但Stiles已经达到了这样一种境地，即使是一次小心的触摸，对他的内壁来说也是过电一般的刺激。

 

这玩具一路滑进去，他在呻吟，最宽的部分停在他的穴口，Peter开始操他——不，操他屁股里插着的这个玩具。这感觉很怪异，隔着一层厚厚的硅胶，触觉就像是被弱化了。但还是远超过他的接受程度。在这种感觉的刺激下，他不由自主地呻吟了，随后Deaton拧紧他乳头拉伸器上的螺丝，他哭喊了出来。

 

他太累了......一切都太多了。

 

他能感觉到自己的思维正在悄悄溜走，但还没等他失去知觉，主人从他身下伸出手来，掐住他阴茎的顶端，然后Stiles......Stiles射了出来。

 

***

 

Stiles醒来时，他的头脑一片模糊。他躺在冰凉的瓷砖地板上，Deaton......不。主人。主人正在他的阴茎上做些什么。他低头看去的时候，看到了......一个东西。金属质地的。他看着主人把它中间的那根管子插进他的尿道。

 

Stiles在哀叫。管子触及的地方尽是灼痛，他的阴茎还没来得及就此抽动两下，这个东西的外壳就套上了他的茎体，片刻之后，一只小挂锁就把整个装置固定在那里。噢。

 

“终于打算加入我们了？”阿尔法问道。他跪在Stiles的两腿之间，用手指摸着他的肛门。那里感觉很松，即使已经有三支，不，四支手指在他的屁股里抽插，他也几乎感觉不到牵拉感。

 

主人拿起[另一件物品](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v1/1875865755_1/Female-gay-luxury-real-stainless-font-b-steel-b-font-font-b-metal-b-font-font.jpg)，调整它。它有点像一只肛塞，但是尾部可以打开。

 

Stiles觉得它长得像一朵花。

 

阿尔法发现他在盯着看，在他的一只睾丸上弹了一下，提醒他注意。

 

“你在听吗？”他问道。他一直在说话吗？Stiles没有注意到。

 

他花了很长时间才挪动嘴唇说出话来。

 

“是的，阿尔法，”他最终勉强说道，但其实他根本没有听到。

 

阿尔法笑了。他从主人手上拿过这个物品，把叶片合起来，然后把它塞进Stiles的肛门。

 

“你的两个贞操装置都备了两把钥匙。一把我留着，另一把在Peter那里，”主人说道，他拧着Stiles的乳头让他叫了出来。很疼，但主人似乎很喜欢他的叫声。

 

“每天早上上学前，你都要到诊所去一趟。我会把它拿出来，给你好好灌个肠。嗯？”

 

Stiles笑了。灌肠很舒服。上一次......

 

“谢......谢......谢谢你，主人。”

 

阿尔法咯咯地笑了，他把肛塞调整好，上了锁，然后才开口说道。

 

“至于每天晚上，我都会去你的房间，把它拿出来，把你的前列腺榨到什么都流不出来。”他许诺道。

 

噢。真好。阿尔法对他真好，主人也很好。

 

“谢谢你，阿尔法，”Stiles说道。一定会很棒。


End file.
